A hearing instrument for insertion into the user's ear canal may be manufactured by fabricating a hard inner shell that contains the components of the hearing instrument, such as the receiver, battery, and electronics, and then an softer outer covering that conforms to the contour of the ear canal. The method described below utilizes rapid manufacturing and prototyping techniques for both the hard inner shell and the softer outer covering.